Getting It Together
by anamolly02
Summary: Written for the May Contest, 'If they'd have lived', at the daydverse comm on LiveJournal. Jack Sloper is coping with the aftermath of the BoH, with his twin brother's voice in his head and his daughter to take care of.


_Title:Getting it Together_  
><em>Author: anamolly02<em>  
><em>Disclaimer: 1. This is a work of fan-fiction. 2. No money is made on this work. 3. JKR retains her rights. 4. <span>Thanfiction<span> retains his portions._  
><em>Rating: PG13R_  
><em>WIPLength**:** Complete/2544 words_  
><em>Main CharactersPairings: Jack Sloper_  
><em>Warnings: Sexual situations, Language, Mentions of character death, AU<em>  
><em>Spoilers: DAYD, 20 Facts about Jack T. Sloper<em>  
><em>Summary: Written for the May Contest, 'If they'd have lived', at the daydverse comm on LiveJournal.<em>  
><em>Author's Notes: I wasn't gonna write anything, but then late Sunday night a bunny appeared, and nibbled, and bit and attacked. And I couldn't ignore it. (Characters comply with DAYD, and are used with permission, but the situation is clearly AU from it, as the challenge was 'IF they'd have lived'.)<em>

* * *

><p>Getting It Together<p>

* * *

><p>Her fingers would be light and fleeting as they trailed down his stomach, coming to rest over his hip. Breath ghosting over him, his hips would lift off the bed as he sought her, only to have her pull back. He was aching, and as her fingers would be tracing his length he decided it was too soft. He'd again push himself at her; this time nimble fingers would grasp him firmly, slowly stroking him. The pace would quicken in no time, and damn but it felt amazing. He closed his eyes, the hand his head rested in gripping his hair as he fought to remain in control of himself. Her fingers would be lovely, but her mouth… That would be Heaven. So she would lower her mouth over him, and the moist warmth, sucking harshly at his tip would-<p>

A flash of light. And another.

Damn. His alarm was going off. But it felt so good, if he could just finish-

The light kept flashing, nagging.

_Get up. Get up, lazy arse. You'll be late if you don't. Get up._

Irritated beyond belief, he gave a squeeze to his length, his eyes fluttering shut at the feeling. He was well on his way… he could finish in a reasonable amount of time. His hand began to slowly continue its ministration. How long did it take to get to Diagon Alley, anyway? Not long. And it's not like he needed to dress up, or anything.

_Who are you kidding? You're gonna dress up, because you want in her pants now just as much as you did the first time._

Well, yes. But no. I could sacrifice looking good, just this once. I need to finish.

He gripped just a little harder, stroked a bit faster.

_You're going to be late. And Dierdre will be mad._

Fuck her.

_You did._

A small smile graced his lips as he tugged harder.

_What about your daughter?_

Shut up! You're going to kill my mood!

_I am not. Mentioning Brianna won't do it. Mentioning Mum won't do it. Mentioning McGonagall in a tutu won't do it. It'll just make you harder, you pervert._

Fuck.

He kept stroking himself.

I'm not a pervert.

_You are. It's sick. If I'd have known before-_

Well you didn't! You didn't know a damn thing!

_Yeah, well. If I was there, now-_

You're not!

_Oh, but I am. And fuck, what I wouldn't give to just not be here!_

So fucking go then!

_I can't, you wanker! And that's your fault!_

Is not!

He bit his lip hard as he yanked his hand out of his pants, flinging himself back at his pillow.

What a right arse!

_Because I ruined your boner?_

No! Yes! I don't know, for all of it!

_You're a sex addict. Do you realize that, Jack?_

Jack brought his hands over his ears, squeezing his eyes shut tight as he shook his head back and forth violently.

Go away! Just go, please! Please go!

_It's been two months, Jack. I'm not going anywhere._

It's not my fault. It's not. It can't be.

Tears formed in his eyes, maneuvering through his scrunched eyelids and flowing down the side of his face.

_Well, what other reason is there for me to be here? What other reason was for me to be dead, anyway?_

No! You left! You came back on your bloody own! That was not me-

_Your words, Jack! Traitor? To you! You're my brother, I had to-_

I didn't ask you to-

_You did!_

Fuck!

He pulled at his hair, throwing himself into a sitting position, his head hanging. The light from the alarm was still flashing off his bedroom walls.

_Forget it, Jack. Just get up. You're gonna be late._

Forget it? With you right here in my head? How? You idiot!

_Just go, Jack! Don't break down right now, just go!_

He shook his head tightly.

I have nothing-

_No, moron. I have nothing. You have everything. You've got a life. You've got a body. You've got your daughter, and any whore at your disposal for your addiction. You've got Mum and Dad and a warm plate of food every night. You've got a future, Jack._

And you don't. Because of me.

_Fuck me. It was my fault, Jack. I went back because I didn't like the idea of being a traitor in your eyes. I'm an arse, alright?_

His nose was runny, and he sniffed. His eyes opening to see the flash of light off the blue walls. He turned and pressed the off button, the light disappearing at once.

You came back. For me. You're not a traitor.

He waited for a response, but got nothing.

Silence.

Collecting himself, he got out of bed, ignoring the pain shooting through his leg, and went into his bathroom, avoiding the mirror. After a shower, and a right long piss, he got dressed, and deciding not to try to impress Dierdre today, left his hair alone as he left the house.

He took a taxi to London, finding his way into Diagon Alley, and quickly walking into the new ice cream shop: Newman's Scoops. Dierdre was easy to spot, sitting in a corner with Brianna propped on her lap.

She looked adorable today, dressed in a ruffley blue dress which was already a little dirty with pink ice cream.

A small smile on his face he approached them, leaning down to place a soft kiss to Dierdre's cheek and swoop Brianna out of her arms.

"Hello, gorgeous," he said, before turning his attention to the baby in his arms. "She feels heavier," he commented, smiling at the girl's wide smile. He shifted her in his arms, taking a seat across from Dierdre.

"Yeah, well she's grown. But not much since last weekend, Jack."

He smiled over at her as she scooped some ice cream onto a spoon. Reaching out, she handed him the spoon.

"Here, feed her."

"Oh," he took the spoon, staring at it for a moment, before peering around to see Brianna's face.

She was smiling, her mouth wide open and her pink tongue curled. She clapped her hands together, before reaching out for the spoon, her mouth moving silently. He pulled it back, and she just leaned forward more, nearly toppling over in his lap. He pulled her upright with the hand around her tummy, then tried feeding her.

He'd done this before. He liked that she could show him the biggest smile when she thought she was done but still have some mush in her mouth. Her teensy teeth would glisten and her tongue would curl back as she waved and smiled at him, enjoying the food still in her mouth.

But now she was bigger, older, and knew to keep her mouth closed when eating. So she peered up at him with bright eyes and a closed smile as she ate her ice cream. He couldn't help but feel a little glad that she wasn't making a mess. So to reward her he scooped up more and continued to feed her.

Brianna seemed glad at this for a while, until it was all nearly gone, and she decided she wanted to feed herself. So she took the spoon straight from Jack's hand, and scooped up some of the melted dessert, pulling it to her face quickly, letting drips fall onto her chin as she opened her mouth to show him that it was all gone.

He looked back to the table for a napkin, noticing Dierdre's wide smile and scrunched nose.

_She's laughing._

Oh, now you're back.

There was silence for a while, which Jack used to wipe Brianna's chin clean.

What's laughing?

_It's that thing I told you about. When something's funny. Or someone's amused. They laugh. You see the smile, but we hear the laugh. It's a noise._

Oh.

_On some people, it's a really pretty sound._

Jack smiled down at the baby in his arms, wondering if she laughed.

_She does._

His smile grew a little tight as Brianna reached up and ran her hand down his nose.

_Babies are annoying, though. So don't worry, you're not missing much._

Right.

Brianna worked her mouth in, what was to him, silent effort.

Can you hear her?

_I hear what you hear._

Really?

_Yeah… It's weird. I never got it before… Now…_

Yeah. Funny how I can't hear a damn thing, but with you in my head…

_Is this the Universe's fucked up way of switching shit around on us?_

"Jack?"

Jack lifted his head and looked at Dierdre, worry clear on her face.

"What's wrong?"

She was staring over his shoulder, and he turned just in time for his face to come even with someone's crotch. Flinching, and leaning back, he looked up into an angry face.

"Sloper?"

A familiar figure was standing over him, but Jack didn't know why Zacharias Smith was looking at him with barely controlled rage.

"Hey Smith. What's up?"

"You're the one who knocked her up?"

Jack's eyebrows rose as he turned back to Dierdre, who had her hand over her mouth. He turned back to Smith, who hadn't stepped back. He pushed at him, standing himself and shifting Brianna so she was held against his side, her arm over his shoulder. She smiled in Smith's direction, reaching out for him.

"How do you know Dierdre?"

Smith's eyes shot shortly in Brianna's direction before settling back on Jack's face. "She's my cousin," he said.

Fuck.

_Oh Fuck. You're a moron._

Shut up! How was I supposed to know that?

_Anyway, you're about to get pounded by Smith. You know he was on Macmillan's team… he's gonna whip your sorry arse._

Fuck.

_Bet you're wishing you could control your dick a little better, now._

"I- um-"

"You're the guy she-"

"Please, Zach-"

Jack turned back and delivered a look to Dierdre, knowing that she should probably just keep quiet right about now. Turning back around, he saw that Smith was giving her a similar look. Though where Jack's was a near plea and a silent suggestion, Smith's was a warning. Clear and simple.

"Look, Smith-" He didn't know what he should say. What do you say to the cousin of the chick you knocked up? But Smith was looking for some sort of explanation, plea, possibly an apology?

_Don't say sorry._

What?

_I'm telling you. Don't. Say. Sorry._

Jack looked down into Smith's fiery brown eyes.

"Look, Smith. I don't know what you want from me." He was taking Joe's advice. Why? He couldn't say. But he just felt it was right. "Yeah, I'm Brianna's Dad." He'd never said that out loud before… How weird. Dierdre never referred to him as 'Daddy', and he'd never heard any of the half words coming from Brianna, so this was a first. He didn't even know if she called him Daddy. But… it was nice to say it. In a weirdly fuzzy and warm sort of way. "And I- I mean-"

"If you weren't holding her right now, Sloper, I swear." Smith was mad. His fists were clenched at his side, and his eyes were narrowed and his nostrils were flaring. "She's my cousin. You know half the clan wants to-"

"No! They can't!" Dierdre cried, coming over to stand next to Jack. She didn't take Brianna from him though, which he was thankful for because he knew she was all keeping Smith from letting his fist fly. "Please. Don't let them."

Zach came a little closer, his chest bumping into Jack's skinny arm which was holding Brianna against him. Jack looked over at her briefly, seeing her upset face.

_She's crying._

I thought you couldn't hear anything, either.

_No, but I can recognize that. She's definitely crying._

Jack felt a little tug in his stomach at that.

She's upset because Smith's in my face? Or because she can sense the tension? Either way, what an arse Smith was for upsetting her. He caused this.

He looked down at him with new irritation.

"Why not? He's got a reputation, we all know what it is you do to girls. You use them, and fling them aside like they're nothing. Tell me, Sloper. Is Brianna gonna be different? Are you gonna step up and be a man? Be her father?"

"I am her father." He said it immediately, right offended that he was even asked. Smith didn't know a damn thing. "I've been here for her as best I could-"

"Have you met her parents?"

The question was unexpected. It took him off guard, but maybe that was Smith's problem. He hadn't come around the family. He'd not been around in front of the lot of them, and was that what was upsetting Dierdre's family so much? That they didn't know him?

_Well, I'd say you hit the nail on the head._

He sighed, shifting Brianna because she had fidgeted and was getting to be a little too heavy. He hoped beyond anything that the ache in his calf that threatened to become a full out cramp, didn't, because he wasn't going to fall with his baby in his arms.

"I see. Look, Smith, if you want me to go introduce myself to your family, fine. I will. Because yeah, I'm Brianna's Dad, and yeah, I have stepped up and been here the entire time. And since we've not been in school, I see them both about twice a week. And I am taking care of her. And I won't be turning my back on her. And if it takes me coming over to the house, and shaking Dierdre's Father's hand to get that through to you and the rest of your family, then fine. I'll do it."

_You know what you should do while you're at it?_

Smith's face had relaxed slightly. His eyes grew a little softer, and he took a half step back from Jack. "You will?"

"Yes," Jack nodded.

_You know who else should be introduced, since you're up for that right now?_

"I'll do it. I don't have a problem doing it. I will."

_Are you talking to me?_

Smith just stared at him for a moment, almost like he wasn't sure Jack was serious. But then he seemed to decide he was, and nodded shortly.

_You know who I'm talking about?_

"Good, then."

"I'm no coward. I'm here for her, for both of them. And in fact, I'll even introduce them to my family."

Jack turned and looked to Dierdre, catching her wide eyes and open mouth.

"Really?" She asked, looking at him with her hopeful eyes, before turning a small smile to Brianna.

Jack nodded, peering down at his daughter as she turned to smile at him.

_Dad will kill you, and Mum will faint. But good, Jack. Because they deserve to know._

"Yeah," Jack said, bringing his hand up to shake Brianna's small one in his. She smiled at him, her mouth opening in what he now knew must be a laugh. It was worth it. He decided that right then and there. All of the confusion and the anger and the scandal. Brianna was worth it. This small child with his eyes and the curled tongue. She was worth it all. "Really."


End file.
